club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Custom Items
, an example of a Custom Item.]] A Custom Item is an item created by and/or only available in Club Penguin Rewritten, meaning it was not in the original Club Penguin. List of Custom Items Head Items *12th Anniversary Hat *13th Anniversary Hat *1st Anniversary Party Hat *Beta Hat *DJ Maxx's Headphones *Green Fedora *Grey Top Hat *Ice Stocking Cap *Jet Pack Guy's Earpiece *Orange Headphones *Red and White Fuzzy Viking Hat *Red Skater Hat *Saturated Sombrero *Silver Roman Helmet *White Admiral's Hat Face Items *Eclipse Glasses *Giant Blue Sunglasses *Jet Pack Guy's Sunglasses *Maroon Mask *Rory's Goggles Neck Items *Grey Bowtie *Ice Scarf *Inky Squid Hug *Jet Pack Guy's Jet Pack *Jet Pack Guy's Tie *Lavender Cape *Maroon Cape *Red Scarf *Sunset Lei Body Items *1st Anniversary Hat Shirt *Beta Hat T-Shirt *Blue Classy T-Shirt *Blue Long Johns *Blue Snowsuit *Dot's Outfit *Fiesta Dress *Green Daisy Hoodie *Grey Tuxedo *Jet Pack Guy's Suit *Red Candycane Suede Jacket *Red Snowsuit *Saturated Poncho *White Hoodie *White Letterman Jacket Hand Items *Blue Hard Rock Guitar *Blue Keytar *Blue Racing Sled *Clover Basket *Dark Toboggan *Orange Keytar *Orange Racing Sled *Purple Keytar *Stu Jr. *Sunset Surfboard *White Electric Guitar Colors *Dark Red *Lavender *Ocean Blue Pins *1st Anniversary Cake Pin *50th Newspaper Pin *Cart Surfer Medal Pin *Club Penguin Rewritten Pin *Coins for Change 2017 Pin *Coins for Change 2018 Pin *Moderator Pin *Sled Racing Medal Pin *YouTuber Pin Backgrounds *Aunt Arctic Awards Giveaway *DJ Maxx Background *DJ Maxx's Halloween Giveaway *DJ Maxx Music Jam Giveaway *Dot's Giveaway *Dot's Halloween-y Giveaway *Jet Pack Guy Background *Jet Pack Guy's Blackout Giveaway *Penguin Band Awards Giveaway *PH's Puffle Party Giveaway *Rockhopper's Christmas Giveaway *Rockhopper's Fair Giveaway *Rockhopper's Island Adventure Giveaway *Rory's Giveaway *Rory's Waddle On Giveaway *Sensei's Fire Giveaway Puffles *Grey Puffle Igloos *Classic Igloo *Deluxe Circus Tent *Double Story Igloo *Green Split Level Igloo *Penguin Chat Igloo *Sand Split Level Igloo Furniture *Blue Bauble *Blue Spotty Bauble *Candycane Bauble *Green and Red Bauble *Green Bauble *Green Crosshatched Bauble *Long Blue Bauble *Long Green Bauble *Long Red Bauble *Long Silver Bauble *Red Bauble *Silver Bauble *Tinsel Postcards *Adventure Party Igloo Contest Runner-up Postcard *Adventure Party Igloo Contest Winner Postcard *1st Anniversary Postcard *Cart Surfer Leaderboard Postcard *Halloween Party 2018 Postcard *Penguin of the Week Postcard *Super Silly Igloo Contest Runner-up Postcard *Super Silly Igloo Contest Winner Postcard *The Fair 2018 Postcard *Unlock Code Postcard *Vote Dark Red Postcard Stamps *730 Days! Stamp *A Perfect Run Stamp *Bust A Move Stamp *Dancing Machine Stamp *Disco Throwdown Stamp *DJ Maxx Stamp *Don't Stop Movin' Stamp *Dot Stamp *Fishing Frenzy Stamp *Game On! Stamp *Go Blue! Stamp *Go Green! Stamp *Go Red! Stamp *Go Yellow! Stamp *Hardcore Hero Stamp *Jet Pack Guy Stamp *Minecart Master Stamp *Pizza Lover Stamp *Pure Ice! Stamp *Raise the Roof Stamp *Rare Mullet Stamp *Rory Stamp *Star Puffle Stamp *Starting Out Stamp *Surfing Pro Stamp *Trial Master Stamp *Unbeatable Stamp Unknown *DJ Maxx's Halloween Player Card *DJ Maxx's Old Player Card *Jet Pack Guy's Blackout Player Card *Jet Pack Guy's Flight Player Card *Rory's New Player Card *Rory's Old Player Card *Rory's Waddle On Player Card List of Semi-Custom Items Items that were in the original Club Penguin, but were altered to look different from the original item. Head Items *Iceberg Tipper Neck Items *Blue Lei *Island Lei Body Items *Alumni Jacket Hand Items *Water Wings Puffles *Gold Puffle Postcards *Easter Postcard *Puffle Party Postcard *Vote Lavender Postcard *Vote Maroon Postcard Stamps *Happy Room Stamp Trivia *The Beta Hat was the first custom item to appear in Club Penguin Rewritten. *The White Hoodie was the first custom clothing item to be in the Penguin Style. *Although the Penguin Chat Igloo, Double Story Igloo, Lavender, Ocean Blue, Cart Surfer Medal Pin and the Classic Igloo weren't created by Club Penguin Rewritten, they are considered to be customs items as they had no .swf files in the original Club Penguin. *The YouTuber Pin was the first custom pin, but the Coins for Change 2017 Pin was the first custom pin available to everyone. *The Vote Dark Red Postcard, Lavender, Grey Top Hat, A Perfect Run Stamp, Disco Throwdown Stamp, Don't Stop Movin' Stamp, Dancing Machine Stamp and the Pure Ice! Stamp are the only custom items to not have custom IDs. Category:Custom Items